The Beautiful Fool
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: As she talks to me about Sonic, I can’t help but to think how foolish...and beautiful...she really is.


_**The Beautiful Fool **_

* * *

**Pairing: **BlazeXAmy (one sided)

**Summary: **As she talks to me about Sonic, I can't help but to think how foolish...and beautiful...she really is.

* * *

Blaze the cat and Amy Rose were walking and talking with each other one day. After a whole month not talking to each other, Amy decided to give Blaze a call, and asked her if they could hang out together. Naturally, Blaze said yes, but Blaze didn't really want to talk to Amy right now. It wasn't because she was annoying or anything. Heavens no, she was never annoying with Blaze. In fact, she was the exact opposite with Blaze.

It wasn't because Blaze didn't want to talk to her. Of course, Blaze wants to talk to her, their friends. Amy and Blaze got along with each other real well. They didn't fight with each other or anything.

The real reason is because Blaze has been slightly confused lately, and the confusion has to do with Amy. The lavender feline has been feeling...strange feelings for Amy. These feelings were very confusing for Blaze. For a month, she has been trying to avoid Amy so that she could straight out these feelings for Amy, but they only got stronger. The exact opposite of what Blaze really wanted.

"Sonic isn't the type to date, he's the type to marry!" The pink hedgehog clamped her hands together and sighed, happily. Blaze tried to tune her out whenever Amy started to babble about Sonic.

"His eyes are so beautiful, and that smile is to die for!" Amy gasped, hugging herself in the process as she imagined her love, the blue blur. Blaze just crossed her arms over her chest, and tried to listen to her. Blaze couldn't help but to think how foolish she was acting now. Blaze knew Sonic would never love her back. Not that he hated her or anything, but Sonic is a free man. He wouldn't ever want to be tied down in a relationship. He just wants to run free as the wind blows.

"I believe in the future, Sonic and I will get married. I want to get married in a nice church, with beautiful flowers in the church, and maybe our wedding will have an angel theme. Oh, you, Cream, and maybe even Rouge will be the bridesmaids. You guys will wear pretty pink dresses, while I wear that beautiful white dress! I can't wait until Sonic proposes to me," Amy sighed and began to daydream about her wedding.

Blaze was patiently listened to her fantasies. The fiery feline felt bad that Sonic wouldn't probably ever propose to her, or even go on a date with her, for that matter.

Blaze knew she was a fool in love, a beautiful fool that was in love. She couldn't deny to herself that Amy wasn't pretty. Her pink fur was pretty, her smile was cute, her red dress and her boots were admirable, and even Amy's personality was beautiful. Yep, she was beautiful, but, of course, she was also a fool.

"I want three kids with Sonic. I want to have at least two girls and one boy. I'll name the boy 'Sonic Jr.' and I want to name the two girls 'Crystal' and 'Melody'. I like those names. I think it'll be perfect for our kids. I'll let you be the Godmother for one of my children, Blaze, okay?"

The lavender kitty nods her head at her foolish friend. Blaze knew all of her fantasies will only be just fantasies, nothing more. Unless...if Sonic really does want to settle down with Amy, but Blaze deeply doubts that. For now, the two girls walked in silence. Blaze and Amy walked into the park. The grass was green, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and happy-go-lucky children were running around...playing some sort of game.

Amy and Blaze sat on one of the park's benches. The pink hedgehog sat on the right, while Blaze sat on the left.

"Blaze, have you ever been in love before?" Amy asks; her tone was suddenly serious. Blaze's gaze went towards the floor, and she started to twiddle with her thumbs.

"Well, I never really been in love before...I'm just confused," Blaze answered timidly, stopped twiddling with her thumbs. She looked into Amy's emerald green eyes.

"Oh, about who, Blaze? Silver?" Amy smiled deviously at her friend. Blaze blushed; she knew Amy would accuse of her liking Silver since there always with each other, and the fact that their best friends. Blaze continued to blush, and rolled her at her pink friend.

"I don't like Silver like that," Blaze argued, honestly. The purple feline stopped blushing, and stared at her friend seriously. Amy started to softly chuckle. It made Blaze smile a bit, until she saw a flash of blue sped by her.

Blaze looked over her shoulder and saw Sonic by the Chilli dog stand. He was ordering two chilli dog's for himself. As Amy was watching what Blaze was watching, she loudly gasped to herself.

"Look, Blaze, it's Sonic!" Amy practically leaped out of the bench, as if the bench was set on fire.

The excited pink hedgehog ran to her love, the blue hedgehog. Blaze sat where she was at, watching the scene before her eyes. Amy came up to Sonic by complete surprise. He didn't have time to react when she latched her arms around his neck. The azure hedgehog squeezed his eyes shut, and held his breath as he was trapped in Amy's "affectionate" hug. The chilli dogs that were in Sonic's hands fell to the floor. The blue hedgehog silently mourned over the loss of his favorite food.

The guy who owns the Chilli dog stand just laughed at Sonic in this situation. The guy was a little overweight, had tan skin, greasy black hair, and a moustache. He was wearing red pants and a white shirt. Sonic just glared at the chilli dog stand owner.

"Oh Sonic, I can't believe I found you!" She nuzzled into Sonic's neck. It took everything in Sonic's power not to push Amy off of him. He respected Amy as a friend, but he hates it when she's lovesick over him.

"Amy..." He groaned out, annoyed. The lovesick pink hedgehog ignored him, and just hugged him tighter, if that was possible.

Blaze, who was still watching the scene, rolled her eyes to herself.

"She's a fool, but a beautiful fool."

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
